The invention is a portable manually maneuverable painting unit or machine for painting stripes on pavements such as roads, streets and parking lots. The paint in such operation is preferably heated particularly because of viscosity problems in painting during cold weather. During cold weather the viscosity of the paint becomes abnormally high, making it in most instances difficult or impossible to paint the stripes desired. By heating the paint, striping can be accomplished during weather conditions which otherwise would prohibit striping operations.
Whereas larger units, such as truck units, utilize hot water heating units for heating the paint, such hot water heating units are of such bulky size and weight as to make incorporation in portable units impractical. Propane heating units have been known to be used for such purposes but such heating units are also too large to classified as portable manually operable units as proposed.